


[Coloring] Это мгновенье будет длиться вечно

by steinvor, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Исходник
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 челлендж





	[Coloring] Это мгновенье будет длиться вечно

**Author's Note:**

> [Исходник](https://i.ibb.co/XCpVp4D/image.png)


End file.
